


“Yes, Chef!”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2020 [12]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff Challenge, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Silly, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Cooking with Hirota is a chaotic experience, but Kamo must admit to enjoying it.Prompt 12: Cooking together
Relationships: Hirota Eiichi/Kamo Raita
Series: Pride Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771159
Kudos: 2





	“Yes, Chef!”

This was a mistake. Why did he think cooking with Hirota would be a good idea? Yeah, cooking with your partner can be a really cute way to spend time together. But not everyone is terrifyingly controlling in the kitchen as Hirota.

“Raita! Get me the frying pan!” Hirota barks without looking up from the chopping board, slicing onions with speed and skill.

Kamo blinks, wondering how he forgot that Hirota has always been like this when cooking is involved; back when they were in high school, the other Jinko boys found out the hard way whenever they cooked together, and Kamo always laughed at their plight before dodging whatever Hiirota threw at him for laughing. Was he sober when he came up with the idea to cook with Hirota?

“Raita, the frying pan!”

But seeing Hirota like this doesn’t frighten him; it makes for a stressful time in the kitchen, but Kamo must admit he finds it hilarious. Still, he only laughs as he also rushes to get the requested item, flinging open the cupboard and searching as ordered.

“I found it!” he yells upon locating the frying pan, holding it up in the air like a trophy.

“Good. Put it on the stove already, Raita. We need to time it perfectly or the flavor will be lost!” Hirota says, so wonderfully passionate about his cooking; Hirota isn’t exactly _adorable_ , but he comes close to it when he’s ranting about topics he loves.

With a cheeky grin on his face, Kamo places the pan on the stove and says, “Yes, Chef!”

“Idiot,” Hirota says, but he smirks, and Kamo laughs, deciding to make the best of this chaotic situation.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
